For now, for tomorrow, for eternity
by Oblivionokay
Summary: post episode oneshot xx 25/7/15


**Just a short post episode oneshot, about the moments after Zoe says yes. the episode was one of the best in such a long time, i really enjoyed it. really not a fan of Greta can see her causing zax some problems at the wedding. She needs to go and never come back it would just be better for everyone**.

 **Any mistakes I'm sorry i did write this at 2am this morning xx**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

"What would you say if I said 'Will you marry me?'"

"I would say yes."

Max stepped closer to Zoe pressing his lips against hers as a tear slipped down her cheek. As the broke apart he pulled her closer wrapping his are tightly around her. She was enough, she always had been and always would be. Hopefully he'd down enough to prove that to her.

His arms dropped taking her hands in his, starting straight into her eyes. She smiled and he smiled back. Now it was them against the world. Zoe lent forward and kissed Max again. This was it. The proof, that nothing but them being together mattered.

"Zoe, I love you you know."

"I know. And now I feel ready. Max I love you too you know."

"I know I've always known, I didn't fight for you for nothing."

He kissed her forehead and then they walked hand in hand back to Zoe's car. Nothing that had happened that day mattered anymore. It was all about their future they had a wedding to plan. But even though Zoe told herself what Greta had said no longer mattered she couldn't lie to herself, it had hurt and it did matter. But Max could see past the flaws to him so was perfect.

They arrived back at the flat and opened the door. Zoe collapsed on the sofa and Max went to fetch a bottle of wine and two glasses. It was celebration time. Zoe smiled as she saw Max walking over. This was the start of the rest of their lives. Max sat down beside his wife to be and put his arm around her, kissing her softly on the lips.

The bottle was opened and Max poured them both a glass. They both picked them up and Max turned to face Zoe.

"To us! For now, for tomorrow, for eternity."

"To us!"

They both drank and then placed the glasses back on the table.

"Sorry there was no ring, it was spur of the moment, but I will get you one as soon as I can."

"Max it really doesn't matter. I've got you and that all I'll ever need or want."

"I know but I want it to be special."

"It was special Max. I told you a secret I've kept for years and even after the hell we went though today you still asked me to be your wife, and that means the world to me."

"Zoe."

"Max."

They kissed and fell back on to the sofa, hands moving across each other's bodies. They had found their happiness right where they were. Zoe broke the kiss and rested her head against Max's.

"Shall we go to bed, it's been a long day and I just want to snuggle up to my fiancé."

"Yes of course. I can't wait to snuggle my fiancée."

Max stood up pulling Zoe to her feet. She kicked off her heals and Max scooped her up.

"Max put me down."

"Nope come on you."

Max carried a protesting Zoe into their bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She sat up so Max could unzip her dress. They both slipped of their clothes and clambered into bed. Zoe rested her head on Max's chest as he put his arm around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and felt her snuggle into his body.

"Zoe. About today. My mum. I'm sorry, I should have told her. But I didn't think it would be such a big problem. I don't see it as an issue so assumed she wouldn't either but how wrong was I. I will get her to apologise, and we don't have to see her again together if you don't want."

"Max shh, it wasn't your fault. I over reacted, the whole children things really upset me, as I should have told you before. As for seeing your mum again, maybe one day."

"You should have told me but I understand why you didn't. It's fine I promise. Onwards and upwards from now on. Yeah?"

"Yes. But can we keep the engagement on the low down for now. I still need to get my head around everything, it still feels so surreal!"

"That's fine, whatever you want. It feels strange but it always feels brilliant. I love you Zoe, never forget that."

"I love you too, don't go forgetting that either"

"How could I ever do that."

"Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Zoe."

As they feel asleep tangled in each other's embrace, all the cares in the world dissolved into the void. Form that moment on it was them two together facing whatever life throw at them next. Today was the start of a brighter tomorrow!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review xx**


End file.
